War for the World: Allied Villages vs Neo Akatsuki
It Begins "This is it" said Sen as he walked into the main room of the allied headquarters. Yoshitsune walked into the room as well. "So it begins. Neo Akatsuki trying this foolishness again." Yoshitsune sadly calmly. "Apparently so" siad Nanami as she walked into the room along with captain Mubi. Walking into the room came Reitō Yuki, Sakin, and Yamaren Seija. These three were all captains and were here under Yoshitsune. All three wore clothing matching that of the Gingagakure ANBU, only missing the masks and the hoods. "Time to bash some heads!" shouted Reitō as he smirked maniacally. "This is war idiot, you shouldn't be happy." Sakin said with with an annoyed tone. "Really, how are you two friends?" Yamaren asked, thinking about how often the two argue. "Leaping in through the window of the headquarters was no other than Sannoto Senju who was dressed much differently than he normally was. Today, the Senju wore a silver armor, similar to that of the samurai (but without the helmet), which he wore over a simple black suit. "How's it going guys! Anyone like my new outfit? Took it right from the dad's closet!", the blonde-haired male exclaimed, grinning afterwards as he noticed Sakin. "Oh, Sakin! It's you! How have you been? Long time no see, right? It's been ages!", he said, approaching the Gingakure-nin. "If there is some kind of deity out there, he hates me. He hates me to my very core." said Sakin as he turned and looked at the Senju. Eventually reaching the man, Sannoto extended his hand, somewhat expecting Sakin to shake his hand. "Good luck out there! Wouldn't want you to get hurt. You might need some help though. After all, the last time we met I did not your brains out. Does that still hurt by the way? I apologize for that..", the Senju apologized, obviously annoying the dust release user to an enormous degree. "Hey, pissing off the midget is my job." Reitō said, glaring at the Senju angerily. Sakin looked like he was about to snap but Yamaren quickly jumped into the middle of the three. "Come on guys, get serious. War is upon us." the snake sage said calmly. Sannoto laughed once more, of course he was humored by the midget joke, before finally calming down. The Senju's large grin faltered, and instead became a weak smile. "You're right, Yamaren. Today is no time for joking. Now..", Sannoto said, turning to face Nanami. "What division will I be in? I'll go anywhere you want me to. I specialize in multiple ranges of combat; short, mid, and long-range", he finished. "I am your commander"said Katashi as he looked down at the entireallied forces"I think it is time we get this show started" said Nanami as Yoshitsune was ready for his speech. "Silence, everyone silence!" shouted Yoshitsune as the forces stopped speaking. "Everyone, Neo Akatsuki is attacking us. This is the second time they have tried to attack this world, our world! We will not allow these monsters who seek to recreate the power of the true Akatsuki. This time they are backed up by a few villages. Like last time they have even used the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. They used this technique to revive our cousins, our brothers and sisters, our parents and children, and so much more in an attempt to take the peace from this world. Wake up and rise! Stop this threat, stop these fools who hide behind the name of Akatsuki. Show them it is us, the new stories, that will smash these horrid remakes. Show them what it actually means to be a shinobi." Yoshitsune said, finishing his speech for the forces. Kiba Uchiha who arrived after the re-enforcement were done on the northern coast, "cool speech, Yoshi" he said after the Ginga Uchiha finished his speech. Sannoto placed his hand on Yoshitsune's right shoulder, and nodded. "Alright, Yoshitsune. Let's end this organization once and for all. Then, after all of this nonsense is over, we can grab something to eat! I'm thinking some Ramen or something along those lines. But for now, we fight..", Sannoto said in a calm manner. "Now, Kakashi", the Senju muttered, turning to his commander, "Let's get going. We don't want to be late, do we?" Seiji Namikaze looking at Sannoto said "you-you are the real Sannoto Senju? and thats Yoshitsune Uchiha,wait Sen too and Kiba? wow so many strong shinobi's its like a dream". The Surprise Attack Division "Lets get this over with" said Aoi as his team road on his birds into the . The First Division The Second Division The Third Division The Fourth Division Standing on the grasslands of the Land of Sunshine was a blonde-haired male; Sannoto Senju was the name he went by. The meadow was absolutely gorgeous. The sun illuminated the plains, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. Such a pity that this meadow would soon become littered by the bones of Shinobi alike. "Katashi", Sannoto called out, as he slowly placed his large scroll onto his back. "How are we going to prepare for the forces? Do we have a specific line up, or are we doing this thing as it comes along? I like the second idea much better, to be honest. Considering the fact that I try not think, it sort of interferes with being nuts..", the Senju jokingly stated, smiling a bit after his statement. "I can see a kunoichi," said Katashi as his eye looked down on her. Sannoto squinted his eyes, but even he couldn't see anyone. "Really? Well, I don't see a thing out there!", the latter confessed, before giving up and relaxing his eyes. "Is it a good thing, or is it a bad thing?". Kaiteiru approached Sannoto saying "well to what i think its not half bad". "No this is bad she was a famed shinobi from Hakkingakure and was Sen's apperntice" "This is the place" said Murasaki as she summoned Yamato Kaito, Gorou Mai. Kaiteiru smirked saying "this is going to be fun". The Senju frowned. "Figured as much. Nothing here is ever a good thing", he complained, sighing after his statement. "Well, I guess we better get to work. I'll take the division and we'll double team the weird looking man over there, the one with the weird glasses. You two can take the other ones. I had a feeling the old lady is an accomplished fighter..", Sannoto strategized, displaying his incredible intelligence and wonderful leadership skills. Daimyō's Protection Battle Night Falls The Second Day The Jinchūriki join the Fight Battle in the Land of Sunshine Five Kage vs Kensai The Snake Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Zerefblack1